


Tony & The Cap-Sized Ship

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Sam, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Captain Americas is more than enough for one genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony & The Cap-Sized Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



“Well, well… Is this like the ghost of Christmas past, present, and future? Because if it is, you should know I’m a philanthropist, so the whole Scrooge thing doesn’t apply,” said Tony, walking into the kitchen to see Steve, Bucky, and Sam seated, waiting for him.

Steve glared at him, Bucky smirked, and Sam chuckled. “No, Tony,” said Steve, “we’re not here to advise you, although you could use the advice, but you’d probably ignore it,” said Steve.

“‘Probably,’” said Bucky disbelieving. Sam cut him off, “Guys, knock it off.”

Tony looked at Sam, then turned to look at both Bucky and Steve and shrugged. “Whatever, why are you in my kitchen if not to lecture me?”

Bucky spoke up first. “We’re here to proposition you.”

“Seriously,” replied Tony.

“Yes,” said Steve. Beside him, Sam nodded.

Tony ran his hands through his hair. “Listen, I don’t know if I should be flattered because this is kind of a dream come true… Or, if I should be insulted that you all think I’m easy.”

“Tony, no one is saying anything… We’re not being judgmental,” said Steve. Tony laughed, bitterly. “Easy for you to say, you’re Captain America. The pinnacle of all that is good and just.”

“Oh, fuck off Stark. I see the way you stare at my arm… If you wanted me to fist you, all you had to do was ask. Much more fun than sparring,” said Bucky.

Tony blushed. “What about you, Sam?”

“I want to see if you’re as good as people say you are,” he replied, without hesitation.

 _Well shit_ , thought Tony. _Three Captain Americas_ …

“Okay, so how exactly are we going to go about this,” asked Tony, digging his hands into his pockets. Suddenly, his jeans were too tight.

“Well, we should probably get out of the kitchen,” said Sam, casually. Tony felt anything but casual. He ran his tongue over his lips. It was a tell, he knew it. He started leading them to the elevator. He could hear their footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned. Thinking aloud he said, “I mean, have any of you – Is this –”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. Steve’s eyes crinkled and Bucky smirked. _Well_ , thought Tony, _this is a new development_. Sam just shrugged. They got into the elevator. Tony pressed the button that would lead them to his private suite. He had done this plenty of times before. _It’s just casual sex, relax_ , he told himself. He turned to face them.

“Okay, let me get this straight, the two grandpas have been getting it on and I’m just learning about this now?”

Bucky crossed him arms and Steve cleared his throat. Sam spoke up. “You guys are the worst.” Bucky punched his arm, lightly. Sam rubbed the place where his knuckles had made contact, eyeing Bucky, but hiding a grin. “Yeah, well, it was none of your business. Not like we haven’t seen the way you look at Steve.” Beside him, Steve blushed. Sam covered his mouth with his hands. Tony had the decency to look away.

“You know, for a group of guys trying to fuck me, you’re not necessarily making me or this, comfortable,” said Tony.

Steve moved toward him, running his fingers down his arms. He reached for his wrists, and Tony felt instantly calmer. He asked, earnestly, “Are you comfortable?”  _Yes_ , thought Tony, feeling betrayed by his emotions.

Just then, the doors opened, and the four of them stepped out. Tony walked behind them. Steve stopped, letting Sam and Bucky walk toward the sofa, while he waited for Tony. He reached out to him; their fingers intertwining.

“FRIDAY, I don’t want to be bothered for the next few hours.”

“As you say, boss. The usual restrictions will be put into place.” Her voice reverberated across the open, expansive room. 

Bucky was sitting on the couch, his head thrown back. Sam stood, pressed against the sofa, his arms crossed. He looked down at Bucky, amused, and motioned for him to follow Steve and Tony as they walked into his room. “This’ll be fun,” said Bucky. Sam rolled his eyes, smacked his ass, and followed them down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on [Tumblr](http://lavengadoraaa.tumblr.com/post/147204425221/you-know-what-im-gonna-come-off-anon-im-so).


End file.
